Letting Go
by purpleNailZ
Summary: In which, Ian gets a blast from the past. Warning: Somewhat sad. One-shot


Rain was falling, a girl stood in the middle of a the street, a splash of color in the midst of her gray backdrop. She tilted her head up, beautiful green eyes stared at the sky that seemed to mourn for her. Her white hoodie clung to her body, dripping wet. Its hood fell away from her pale face to reveal a cascade of red-brown hair. A small smile was on her face and she spread her arms, embracing the cloud's tears. She seemed to glow, a tiny pinprick of light in the street bleached of color.

Nobody else was there, the houses on one side were dark, everyone would be sleeping. Everyone but her, and a boy. He was beautiful in a way that is all his own, smooth, cinnamon skin, brooding amber eyes and lank black hair that seemed to stick to the sides of his face from the rain. He paused and glared at a tree, growling viciously, he punched it.

The girl stopped her sky-watching and turned. With a sad look on her face she opened her mouth and reached out to him. Not a sound came out, and she drew her hand back to herself, clenching it into a fist over her heart and gazed at the boy with an unheard of love and compassion. Her features were morphed into something of a broken doll, she crumpled into a heap on the street. And watched the boy with a helpless expression on her face.

The boy swore, loudly and angrily. His voice cracked as he cursed the weather letting the rain mingle with his tears. He heard her in his head, _I cry in the rain so no one can see my tears_. He turned his head toward the heavens and glared at it. Eyes narrowed, he and hit the tree with the palm of his hand, the force of it making the leaves shudder. His fingers dug into the bark, ripping it off of the old tree. The tips of his fingers turned scarlet and stained the wood underneath.

Watching his actions, the girl felt her insides twist in pain. Her head filled with thoughts of guilt.

Tears streaming down his face he stared at the mangled trunk. The wood turned a light red and ran in through the grooves that had been carved into the tree. Slowly, he closed his tired tawny eyes and leaned his head against the tree, the cold wood cooling his heated flesh. His movements were that of an old man that was tired of his life. Suddenly, he smiled, it was a small one, but a smile all the same and caressed the markings that had been hastily hacked into it. One name on his mind, and on the tip of his tongue.

She could taste it, the salt of her tears and their bitterness, there really was no kind of tear worse than this. Raising her eyes once more, she watched the boy with longing. Suddenly missing the way his eyes would stare into hers, as if trying to figure her out. The way that he held her, the loving whispers and the way he made it hard for her to breathe. She missed it all, all of _him_.

He curled his hand into a tight fist, suddenly seeing her eyes in his mind. Their inquisitive light and the way she'd gaze at the world like it was something she had to figure out. The warmth of her tiny body when he'd held her close and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. He remembered then how she'd blush whenever he complimented her or when she said something that embarrassed her. He missed her, he missed everything about her.

Her fingers curled around something in her hand, not ever wanting to let it go. It was the only thing she needed to remember him. His last gift to her, the one that mattered the most. Pushing her hair from her face she pulled up her white hood, that had somehow failed to get wet, and stood. A soft light seemed to glow around her and she shakily walked.

The boy, still crying felt a light tap on his left shoulder. He spun around, ready to snap at the person who'd dared bother him. But froze mid-snarl, and felt a feeling of disbelief surge through him.

"A-Amy?" His voice came out weak and choked up, like a whisper. She smiled at him, it was still so beautiful.

"Hello, Ian," she murmured shyly, looking down at the ground. Hand trembling, he brushed his thumb under her eyes, wiping away her tears.

He didn't believe it, could someone really have been so cruel as to have set this up? He didn't know, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was with him.

"Amy," he whispered with conviction and pulled her into his arms. He settled his chin on top of her head and breathed her scent in. She sighed in happiness and contentment, snuggled closer to him. He tried hard to memorize the way she fit perfectly into his body, the way she had wrapped her arms around his waist and the way she looked.

He pulled back and held her at an arms length, studying her features carefully. She looked up at him, green eyes blazing with guilt and sorrow. They stood together, staring. He laughed, it echoed off of the empty street and faded away. And then, they were laughing, both reveling in the sound of the others amusement. Amy giggled, "Why are we laughing?"

Ian held her close and stroked her hair, "I was just thinking, we probably look ridiculous, standing here in the rain, crying."

And then, she was out of his arms, staring at the ground.

"Amy, love, what's wrong?"

"What happened to you, Ian?"

He stopped cold and dropped his arm and clenched his hand into a fist.

"What do you mean, love?"

She took a step closer and cupped his cheek. "You know what I mean. You were going places, Ian. Why'd you go," her voice dropped, "They're all worried about you."

"Who," he retorted, "My parents? Natalie? They don't care about me, as long as they have Natalie, they have an heir. They don't need me."

Amy shook her head, "But they do, they love you more than you realize, even if your parents don't, what about Natalie? She's your sister."

His eyes flashed, and danced with a dangerous fire, he pinned her against the tree. "What about you," he hissed, "You're not supposed to be dead. You had a great life ahead of you, you were bright and beautiful. You're supposed to be _alive_. And with me."

She smiled sadly at him and shook her head. "You don't smile anymore, smile for me, Ian."

"Why? I can't, not without you."

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"You know what I mean," he snapped.

"Such a good man, you were," she grinned, "If not a little cheeky. You and your little smirks, with your witty comments. Whatever happened to that Ian? You aren't the same."

"How could I stay the same, you changed me, and then, you just left."

"I want the old Ian back, this new Ian is so sad."

"And whose fault is that," he said, smirking a little.

Amy blushed, and looked down guiltily.

"There's the girl I know," he murmured and leaned in, foreheads touching.

"You've got to let me go, move on from the past. Please, Ian, let me go."

She met his eyes, daring him to try anything. So he did, he kissed her. It was chaste and sweet, a reminder of what they'd once had.

He pulled away, a smirk on his face and his eyes glinting the same way they had many years back.

Dazed, Amy touched her lips as if they still tingled from their kiss. Her hand toyed with something.

Raising a brow, Ian looked at her hand.

"You've still got it." It was a statement.

"Yes, I've never let go of it."

"You know," he was staring at her hand, "It's too bad that I never fulfilled my last promise to you."

"What's that."

"To protect you no matter what."

Amy felt the tears come back, and in a sheer act of desperation, she threw her arms around him and kissed him with everything she had.

Ian held onto her like there was nothing else to hold onto and kissed her back. It was different than the first, this one was filled with sorrow and pain, their passion and joy, the ups and downs of their relationship.

Then, she was gone. He stood there for a while, simply staring at his hand, occupied by a silver band and a sparkling diamond that shone proudly next to two pieces of jade. The only thought running through his mind were the words she'd whispered to him.

_I love you._

**A/N Mhm, so I wrote this when I heard _Never Say Never _by _The Fray_. I'm not sure why, but it made me kinda sad, so I decided to write this. I wanted to see what would happen if Amy had died, than come back to say hello. It's kind of an awkward transition between the silent part and when they talk. The beginning is basically Ian visiting the tree that he'd brought Amy to often, and how the memories kind of hurt. It also shows how at first, even when she's dead, she doesn't really know how to deal with his pain.**

**The second part, where they start to talk is when she confronts him, telling him to let her go. She keeps on trying to get him to not lose himself in her death and that even though she's gone, that he's still alive. So when she leaves, he'll be a bit better. **

**So, that's my first Ian/Amy fic, yes, it's sad. Well, it is in my opinion.**

**-purpleNailZ**


End file.
